<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>between dreams by walkthegale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882896">between dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale'>walkthegale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gentleness, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau wants to show Yasha that being woken up doesn't have to be all that bad.</p><p><i>“I don't like being woken up. I just hate it.”</i> - Yasha, campaign 2 episode 121.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beauregard Lionett/Yasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>between dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yasha hates being woken before she’s ready. Pulled from sleep halfway between dreams and oblivion with her head left slow and drowsy and full of wool.</p><p>(The exception is when her dreams are nightmares and she’s woken before she starts screaming, but she doesn’t like to dwell on that.)</p><p>She gets woken a lot, of course, by necessity. It’s mostly just for watches and she can grunt her acknowledgement to whoever was on the previous watch and sit herself down to her task, wakefulness seeping slowly and uncomfortably through her brain. If there’s someone with her she can usually manage to talk with them eventually without being much more awkward than her standard, but it feels like it takes more effort, and she doesn’t like that much.</p><p>“Yash. Yasha. Hey.”</p><p>The voice sneaks into the darkness of her mind, winds its way through her dreams, and she swims reluctantly back towards consciousness.</p><p>“Come on, Yasha, you’re up, it’s your turn.”</p><p>It’s Beau, at least. The voice is Beau’s. A nice sound in an unpleasant situation. Yasha feels a mighty yawn escape her before she manages to crack her eyelids open. <i>Come on Yasha</i>, she tells herself. It’s her watch. She has to wake up. She doesn’t want to keep Beau from sleep of her own for a moment longer than needed.</p><p>She sits up, opens her eyes, and swings her feet over the side of the bed, ready to face whatever…</p><p>The bed. Over the side of the <i>bed</i>. She’s in the nice, soft, comfortable bed in her own room in Caleb’s tower. Why the fuck is she getting up for a watch?</p><p>Yasha turns to look over her shoulder and is greeted by the sight of Beau, reclining against the pillows, looking more than a little smug. She’s also completely, stunningly, naked.</p><p>Yasha’s brain is still slow as molasses, her thoughts tripping over each other as they try to get up to speed. “Beau?” she says. “Why did you… why am I…awake?”</p><p>Beau grins her most infuriating, most magnetic grin. “Bored.” She shrugs. “I noticed you don’t do so great with, like, mornings and shit, so I wanted you to have a good association with it.”</p><p>“A good…? What?”</p><p>Beau reaches out and grabs Yasha’s hand, taking her by surprise and pulling her back down onto the bed on top of Beau, drawing her in for a long kiss that leaves Yasha more than a little breathless. </p><p>“This is good,” Yasha finally summons the presence of mind to say, her mouth barely leaving Beau’s long enough to get the words out.</p><p>Beau tenses beneath her and rolls over, bringing a willing Yasha with her, neatly flipping their positions. She straddles Yasha’s waist and props herself up with one hand on either side of Yasha’s head, looking down at Yasha, her hair beginning to escape from its topknot and her eyes sparkling.</p><p>Yasha is mesmerised. She still feels sleep-foggy, but it’s rapidly being replaced with a growing heat. With being completely unable to look away from Beau’s intensity and speed and intoxicating grace.</p><p>“Just wait,” Beau says. She lifts one hand long enough to sweep her loose hair out of her eyes and Yasha follows the movement of it with her eyes, drawing in a sharp breath. “Haven’t shown you <i>good</i> yet.”</p><p>She leans down and kisses Yasha again, and Yasha is a little more ready for it this time - a little faster and a little deeper in her response. She’s ready too when Beau breaks the kiss and pulls her into a sitting position just long enough to shrug the shirt she slept in over her head and discard it onto the floor.</p><p>Once she’s settled back against the pillows, naked now and with Beau sitting across her lap, she’s mostly interested to see what Beau plans to do next. Beau, a wicked and entrancing smile still on her lips, doesn’t keep her waiting long.</p><p>“Stay there,” she says, and Yasha can’t help but comply.</p><p>Beau kisses Yasha once more, fleeting, and then starts to kiss her way along the line of Yasha’s jaw, down the side of her neck. Her breath is warm on Yasha’s skin and Yasha shivers as Beau’s kisses find the hollow of her shoulder, her collarbone, pausing to press a firmer kiss to one of Yasha’s many scars that lingers there.</p><p>Beau traces a path, down in the valley between Yasha’s breasts, nipping at the soft skin underneath them, up to take Yasha’s nipple into the heat of her mouth, swiping her tongue over it and drawing a sharp gasp from Yasha as that heat forks through her belly like lightning. Beau spends time on each breast, with her mouth and her hands, lavish with her attentions until Yasha almost writhes under her touch, her skin alight and alive and buzzing with sensation.</p><p>When Beau finally begins to make her way over the plain of Yasha’s stomach, Yasha finds all her muscles there twitching in response to Beau’s every kiss and nip. Teeth catching at her hip bone, a warm tongue trailing under her bellybutton, and by the time Beau settles herself between Yasha’s legs, Yasha’s panting with want, can feel how moisture has gathered there, so very far beyond ready for Beau’s touch. She parts her knees, hooks her legs over Beau’s shoulders in the way that has begun to feel familiar.</p><p>Now, however, Beau does keep her waiting. She plants little light, fluttering kisses on Yasha’s inner thighs, each one causing a tiny pinprick of desire. She nears her mark, gradually, her nose brushing against Yasha’s thatch of hair almost as though it was an accident, and Yasha makes a desperate noise that’s half moan, half whine, high in her throat. Allowing herself to be vocal like this is new to her, but she likes it, and it seems that Beau does too.</p><p>Beau moves away again, and there’s the briefest moment where nothing happens at all, and Yasha arches her hips, seeking <i>something</i>, anything…</p><p>“Hey,” Beau says quietly, so close that Yasha can feel the vibration of her voice. “Hey Yasha.” Her words are soft, no teasing note there, no hint of her usual bravado. It’s a tone Yasha has heard only a few times, and only recently, and only when they’re together like this. It feels private, for her ears alone. A secret, sacred sound.</p><p>Yasha cranes her neck to see Beau’s face and Beau is smiling. “I know what you want,” Beau says to her, and lowers her mouth.</p><p>Her tongue hits Yasha’s clit and Yasha clenches her fists in the bedsheets, groaning her longing and her relief. She tries not to push herself against Beau, tries to give Beau space to work, but her hips are moving almost involuntarily.</p><p>Here, too, Beau takes her time, in a way that’s new between them. Beau is very skilled and a quick study, and she has learned what Yasha likes easily and well already. It’s usually fast and intense, catering to both their needs, and really fucking good for it, but this is different. It’s no less intense, but it’s slow. Every one of Beau’s movements feels deliberate, calculated. A patience Yasha has watched Beau learn, now being applied in a way that has Yasha gasping and moaning, pleasure pulsing through her, building, heightening, slowly and relentlessly, until she barely remembers how to breathe.</p><p>By the time Yasha comes she’s completely incoherent. She tangles her hands in Beau’s hair and tries not to tug too hard, tries not to thrash too much, not to squeeze her thighs around Beau’s head as she rides out the waves of her orgasm.</p><p>She collapses back against the bed, eventually, her head spinning, her eyes closed.</p><p>She’s vaguely aware, after a moment, that Beau is moving, but it seems like a distant concern, something she can’t quite focus on yet, but then suddenly Beau’s fingers are on her, where her mouth was just seconds before.</p><p>Yasha opens her eyes to find Beau lying halfway along the length of her, has one of Yasha’s legs trapped between her own. And she’s moving her fingers now - just idly and gently circling Yasha’s clit. Yasha moans before she’s had time to process what’s happening, her body reacting with a renewed enthusiasm she would have sworn she couldn’t summon this soon.</p><p>Beau grins, wide and feral, and keeps going, her shining eyes fixed on Yasha’s, fathomless.</p><p>The heat that had hardly had a chance to settle begins to build in Yasha again. She feels almost raw, every nerve ending alert and singing under Beau’s gentle strokes. Presently, Beau slides her hand away from Yasha’s clit and down, still moving slowly, keeping her touch light, and slips two fingers inside her. Yasha’s slick and open and Beau’s fingers move in and out of her so easily, gliding back up to circle her clit again, and then back to her entrance.</p><p>Sliding, circling, in and out, again, and over again, her pace steady and unhurried, Beau keeps looking at Yasha, keeps holding her fast with her gaze. Yasha realises that Beau is rocking her own hips against Yasha’s leg, keeping pace with the movement of her hand on Yasha.</p><p>Yasha is totally lost in Beau. There’s nothing in the world except for Beau’s piercing eyes, Beau’s deft fingers, Beau’s smooth, effortless movements. It’s an endless moment, a point frozen in time as though by some unknown magic. Beau keeps going, keeps up the gentle, looping circles, without change to pace or pressure.</p><p>Until suddenly Yasha’s breath catches - she inhales and it breaks in the middle with a sound that’s almost a sob of pure need.</p><p>And Beau smiles, so, so bright. She finds a faster rhythm, one that she knows Yasha has liked before, her fingertips firm against Yasha now, carrying her up and sending her tumbling over the edge into a sweeping, dizzying orgasm in no time at all.</p><p>This time Beau lies down next to Yasha as Yasha pants for breath and blinks the stars from her eyes. She curls into Yasha’s side, and Yasha just about has the wherewithal to wrap her arm about Beau and pull her in close as she takes her time to recover herself.</p><p>“You know,” she says, when she can. “I think it’s your turn, Beau.”</p><p>Beau snorts a laugh. “Oh, yeah, is it?” She’s clearly trying for nonchalance, but she sounds a little wrecked already and Yasha isn’t fooled.</p><p>Yasha rolls Beau underneath her, pinning her securely in place. “Yes,” she tells her, deadpan. “Yes, I think so.”</p><p>Quite some time later, both sated and sweating and utterly spent, Beau lying splayed across Yasha’s chest, they send one of the tower’s cats to find them some breakfast.</p><p>Yasha still doesn’t love being woken before she needs to be, but she has to admit that on this occasion it was more than worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>